1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate heat exchanger comprising a plurality of plates having flow channels, wherein a first plate has a front side having at least one flow channel for a first fluid and a second plate has a front side having at least one flow channel for a second fluid, and wherein the plates have through openings via which the flow channels for the same fluid are respectively connected to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In pharmacy, biotechnology and in the food industry, gaseous or perhaps liquid mediums frequently have to be heated or cooled. In order to perform such thermal processes, heat exchangers are normally used. Heat is here transported from the warmer medium to the colder medium. The mediums are mutually separated. In this context, there is a need for heat exchangers which are very cheap in terms of material and production.
DE 10 2006 013 503 A1 discloses a plate heat exchanger comprising plates having a plurality of flow channels. A first plate here has at least one flow channel for a first fluid and a second plate here has at least one flow channel for a second fluid. The plates have through openings via which the flow channels for the same fluid are respectively connected to one another.
A drawback in this case is that the plates are mutually sealed in a relatively complex manner by means of seals, or, insofar as they are formed from a ceramic material, it is known to join them integrally in a complex process to form a monolithic block. Both apparatuses which are produced according to this process are correspondingly complex and expensive to make.
From EP 0 038 454 A2, a plate heat exchanger consisting of a multiplicity of extruded individual plates made of polycarbonate is known.
A drawback in this case is that the plates have no internal flow distributor or flow guide. Further complex components for the fluid distribution thus have to be provided. In the course of assembly, difficulties arise in ensuring a leak-tightness necessary for sterile applications.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a plate heat exchanger which is of simple and cost-effective configuration in terms of material and production.